SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots
by property-of-ruki
Summary: A collection of random no plot one shots featuring Sasori and Sakura. Ratings may vary. Will take place between the Naruto universe and AU. R&R appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One-Shots**

**Chapter I: Pink**

* * *

Sasori sighed for umpteenth time that day. His chocolate eyes narrowed around the newly furnished room. Sakura was expecting in two weeks, and she made sure that the room was ready before the baby came. Sasori was ecstatic to be a father, but there was only one problem.

Sakura didn't want to know the gender, so she just _assumed _they were going to have a girl.

'_It will be a boy.'_

Sasori kept telling himself. He rubbed his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache. Everything was just…too _pink. _

Maybe if he added a splash of green, or red, hell even _brown-_

"Sasoooorrriiiiii."

Walking down the hallway and turning into their room, the sight before him was amusing. Sakura in all her pregnant glory was standing on her tip-toes, waddling in front of the closet. Walking up to her, he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Her cheeks reddened with frustration.

"I can't reach that box. The one with the baby's bedding."

Smirking, he got in front of her, grabbing the box easily. Handing it to his wife, his smirk widened.

"You're welcome, little girl."

Sakura sent a playful glare his way.

"Ohoho, so that's how it is? Old high school nicknames? Huh _Big Red_?"

Sasori chuckled, crossing his arms.

"What? Would you rather me call you _brat?_"

Huffing, she pushed the bedding, also pink, into his arms.

"You, baby room, make, now."

She pushed him into the room two doors down. Making the bed with ease, Sasori turned to Sakura.

"How are you sure it's going to be a girl?"

Sakura shrugged, fixing some stuffed animals.

"A girl can guess. Besides, what IF it's a _boy _and he has _my hair?_"

Sakura grinned at his reaction. Rolling his eyes, Sasori tried to get the image of a boy with pink hair out of his head.

"It will be a boy."

Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pecking her on the lips.

"I have strong genes, Sa-ku-ra."

She blushed, but her ego refused to agree with him.

"Keep telling yourself that."

**SxS**

Two weeks later, Sakura gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Akira Aiji Akasuna. He had Sasori's hair and Sakura's eyes. Sakura watched the shock and love in Sasori's eyes as he held their sleeping son. Smiling, she broke the silence.

"I guess you do have strong genes."

His lip twitched, a small smile on his face.

"Akira is going to need a room fit for a king_._"

Sakura giggled, a slight look of irritation on her face at the thought of re-doing the _whole _room.

"More shopping trips for Ino and I then."


	2. Chapter 2

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter II: Hot**

* * *

Sakura moved her hand back and forth in a pathetic attempt to fan herself. Suna heat was excruciating, while Konoha was much, much cooler.

'_Damn desert.'_

"Feeling hot?"

Sakura growled, turning her head to the side and glaring at her boyfriend. He was wearing a pair of swim shorts and a black tank top. Throwing her head forward, she tied her hair in a messy bun.

"How do you deal with this heat? AND WHY THE HELL IS THERE NOT AN AIR CONDITIONER IN YOUR HOUSE?"

She bit out. Sasori shook his head, chuckling.

"Honestly Saku, it's not that bad."

"Sasori it's 99 degrees out, and have you seen the heat index? The humidity?"

Her temper started to flare. Sasori sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I told you, it broke. Kankuro hasn't gotten around to fixing it yet."

"WELL TELL HIM TO FIX IT BEFORE I MAKE HIM POUND SAND!"

Sasori took this as his time to leave. It was her time of the month, and Sasori knew her mood could swing from North to South in an instant, but it was just so much _fun _to see her riled up. She did need to cool down, and he knew the best way. A feral smirk graced his features as he walked out of the house.

**SxS**

Twenty grueling minutes later, Sakura was in a cami and cotton shorts, beads of sweat rolling down her neck. Noticing the silence after she cooled down a bit, she wondered where Sasori went.

"Sasori? Sasoooorrrriiiiii? _Big Red?_"

Usually the nickname worked. Getting up off the couch, she searched around the house. The kitchen, their bedroom, his quiet place in the puppet room. She stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips, an agitated look on her face. Her frown deepened.

'_He never leaves without telling me where he's going…Hmm…the little shit.'_

Sliding on her flip-flops, she walked to the door, her temper rising with each step. Damn heat, damn, desert, DAMN SASORI FOR NOT-

She was thrown out of her thoughts, stepping back as ice cold water doused her form.

"_EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHKKKKKKK!"_

She screeched, wrapping her arms around her shivering form. Her hair fell out of its bun and framed her face in dripping strands.

"AheheAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura lifted her head, a death glare set on the person who dare throw water and have the balls to laugh at her. She ground her teeth together as Sasori stood a few feet away, empty bucket in his hand, the other over his mouth.

"Sasori…" Sakura growled, her cheeks turning redder.

Sasori paused in his laughter to look at his shaken up girlfriend. A few giggles slipped out as he tried to speak to her.

"Baby-ehehe, it's just -snort- water! I thought-ffff eheh you were hot?"

His lips twitched as he smirked. Sakura glared at him, her lip quivering.

"YOU ASSHOLE MY NIPPLES ARE HARD! That shit hurts!"

Sasori once again continued with his laughing.

"T-Th-Then that's a good thing! You needed to -snort- ch-chill, Sakura."

Sakura started walking towards him, her chakra flaring.

"You bastard..!"

She lunged at him, her chakra filled fist raised. Sasori dodged her, stepping outside. Seeing the beating sun, Sakura glared at Sasori harder, mentally cringing as the sun hit her soaking skin.

"Sa-so-ri, you better _**RUN.**_"

Sakura ground out with each step. Sasori started to back up, hands raised. A smirk still graced his face.

"Well then come get me, _brat._"

He poofed away right in front of her.

'_A SHADOW CLONE?'_

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead as Sasori's laughter rang out in the distance.

"SASORI YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!"

* * *

**Eeesh, PMSing Sakura? Not good. Especially on Sasori's part. Sorry if he seemed a little OOC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter III: Hypocritical Arachnophobia**

* * *

It wasn't her fault she had a fear of creepy crawlers, but _spiders? _Turn on her arachnophobia and she'll jump off a bridge. Not really, but she could _overreact _at the tiniest of things.

"Sakura, it's nothing bad."

Sasori tried to reassure her. Sakura narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Nothing bad? LOOK AT THE LITTLE BASTARD. HE'S HUGE."

Sasori glanced at his towel-clad girlfriend. She was up on the sink, body stiffened. Her hand was shaking as she pointed to the corner of the ceiling. A black spider, no larger than a dime, hung halfway off a string of web. Sasori deadpanned. Reaching up, his ears rang when Sakura screeched out,

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

He glanced back at her.

"What does it look like? I'm going to take it outside-"

"AND LET IT LIVE?"

Another deadpan.

"Obviously…Sakura, it's just a spider. They're more afraid of us then we are of them. Ok?"

At this, Sakura's body unstiffened. Eyeing the bug with distaste, she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Just get it away from me before I have a heart attack."

Rolling his eyes, Sasori leaned up and caught the spider easily.

"Such a drama queen.."

"NO, that's Ino."

Sakura stated simply. Sasori looked at her, a grin on his face.

"But is Ino afraid of spiders?"

…

He knew he had her.

"No…"

"And why is that?"

Sakura's mouth dropped into a cute pout as she muttered,

"She has a pet tarantula named Princess, who is I guess, very nice."

His smirk widened.

"And how do you know?"

"She practically threw her at me and-HEY! What does this-"

Sasori shook his head as he walked by her.

"Sakura, you can be a hypocrite."

Her face blushed deep red.

"That's not true!"

"Whatever you say. But if you're nice to your best friends _pet, _but scared of a common house spider five times smaller, then there's something wrong."

Sakura shook her fist.

"It-I-OK, BUT SASORI IT SCARED ME. I wasn't prepared!"

She whined. Sasori turned to her, opening his hand. Sakura's eyes widened. Backing up to the shower, she glared at him.

"Don't you dare."

Sasori cocked his head to the side, looking innocent.

"What?"

"Sasori I swear-"

Sakura screamed, falling backwards into the tub as Sasori threw the spider at her.

-SMACK-

15 minutes later, Sasori sat nursing his red cheek. Wincing, he chuckled.

'_Friendly to Ino's spider, but afraid of one five times smaller? She has some serious issues going on.'_

A pissed off Sakura walked by him and into their room. He tried to hide the smirk on his face as she stood in front of him, a pillow and blanket in hand.

"YOU can sleep on the couch for next week."

Sasori's smirk never left his face as he took the pillow and blanket.

"Sakura, I've done worse. This was only minor."

At this, her anger dissipated. He was right, and maybe she DID _overreact _a little, but…

"-sigh- Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I guess I do overthink and overreact at times, but it was a spider-"

She stopped when she saw his expression.

"OK, OK. I can handle spiders to a certain _extent_-"

"Only Ino's pet-"

"AS I SAID. A certain extent, and Ino is the only exception."

He scoffed.

"Hypocrite."

"Ah, ah. It's _hypocritical arachnophobia _hun."

Sasori stared at her.

"That doesn't even exist."

Sakura stood proudly.

"I'm the only one who has it."

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her.

"So I guess we can get a tarantula then."

"Sasori, do you want to get smacked again?"

* * *

**Oh Sakura, what will we do with you... And yes I know Ino would never own a spider, but the thought is both gross and amusing. But just the _image _of her cooing and babying one, is hysterical. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter IV: Scary Movies**

* * *

Sakura was amused to say the least. She never thought, that in a _million _years, Sasori would be afraid of scary movies. It was anarchy to her! His face when she would point out movies for them to watch was priceless!

"I cannot believe you're afraid of scary movies, _Big Red._"

Sakura teased. Sasori sent a glare her way. It wasn't an ugly one, but it was enough to make her avert her eyes. They were in a _public _F.Y.E. after all.

Sasori sighed.

"I'm not _afraid, _they just make me uncomfortable."

Sakura deadpanned.

"I thought you'd be the person who LIKED them."

He shook his head, chuckling.

"I'm not Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Now it's just _appearances. _Sasori come on! Just one movie, please!"

Sakura begged. Sasori sighed again.

"Fine. As long as it shuts you up and doesn't embarrass me, then yes."

Sakura feigned hurt.

"I didn't realize I'm an embarrassment to you."

She muttered. Sasori rubbed his hand over his face. Lowering his voice so only she could hear, he said,

"Sakura, baby, I didn't mean it like that-"

She started giggling. Sasori's eyebrow twitched.

"You're faking."

"Got me!"

She whispered, a grin plastered on her face. Sasori groaned.

"Just pick something so we can go home. I ordered Chinese takeout, and it should be done soon."

Sakura browsed the hundreds of horror movies. She had a lot of them, but some, were just plain stupid. She had a list of likes and dislikes. Her only dislikes were movies with things _she _was absolutely scared of. Her least favorite, _Stephen King's It. _She was terrified of clowns ever since the age of four. After her cousin brought over the movie and they watched it, she couldn't sleep for days. _Refused _to. When her mother and father would take her to see _The Ringling Brothers, _she would break down if a clown even came near her. For her sake, Sasori didn't know, and she was going to keep it that way.

"-Ok?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say? Sorry, I zoned."

Sasori chuckled.

"I noticed. I said, after you pick your movies, we have to go pick up our food, ok?"

Sakura nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"So what are you're favorites?"

Sasori eyed the movies wearily. Sakura grinned.

"Well lets see….A list of favorites?"

"Anything to make this go by quicker."

Sakura beamed at him.

"_Christine, Halloween, Chucky, and I Spit On Your Grave."_

Sasori just stared at her.

_'Seriously, that's it?'_

"I spit on _what?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I Spit On Your Grave."

Sasori waved his hand.

"Don't even tell me. And you're afraid of dolls. Why like a movie with a killer doll?"

Sakura was shocked.

"You know that much? Well, that's how I got rid of my fear. I made myself watch all the movies, _in one sitting._"

"And a psychopath man in a mask who kills his family and others?"

"Sasori, I would leave you for Michael Myers."

She deadpanned. Sasori's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

He asked, shocked. Sakura started to crack up.

"It's so easy to _tease _you!"

Sasori had enough. He already had a headache, and he just wanted to get his food, go home, and drop dead. Not literally, but he felt like a sack of bricks at the moment.

"Just pick a damn movie already. I just want to go home."

He groaned. Sakura picked through the movies, before deciding on _The Shining. _

Sakura walked up to the counter, grabbing a box of Pocky on the way. Paying for her movie, she walked beside Sasori to the local Chinese restaurant. Paying for his food, he grabbed her hand and rushed out.

**SxS**

Half and hour later, Sakura and Sasori sat on the floor, backs against the couch with chopsticks and Lo Mein watching The Shining. Sasori didn't seem fazed at first, but once the action started, he would look away, shivering. Sakura couldn't contain her giggles. Pinching his cheeks, she talked to him in a baby voice.

"Aww, don't be scared Sasori. You're a good boy."

"I'm not Tobi."

She waved her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. EVEN Tobi can watch this without get a wittle scared."

Sasori pouted.

"Enough with the baby voice Sakura, I'm not a child."

She laughed.

"I know, it's just fun to tease you."

Sighing, he continued to eat his food, ignoring her. Sakura thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I got it! We need to start you off with a not so scary, well…not scary at all, BUT like a scary/action movie."

Swallowing, Sasori looked at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

Sakura grinned. This movie was her absolute favorite of all time, and she knew Sasori would like it.

"_V for Vendetta."_

A small smile formed on his face.

"That sounds reasonable."

* * *

**Sasori scared of horror movies? That is seriously anarchy! Lol, this actually based on true events. When I was four, my sisters made me watch _It _and ever since then, I am deathly afraid of clowns. It's gotten...better over the years, but I'm still weary of them. And if you haven't watched V for Vendetta, you need to. It is awesome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter V: Anniversary**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sun shining in her face. She stretched, relishing in the way her joints popped. Today was her happy day. Well, _their _happy day. Today had marked six years in their relationship. Turning her head, she pouted.

"Empty bed?"

Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom. Washing her face, brushing her hair, and brushing her teeth, her nose twitched as a sweet aroma filled the room.

"Wha-He's making _breakfast?_"

Walking downstairs, Sakura stopped in front of the kitchen, shock written on her face. There was Sasori, wearing her frilly pink apron, making breakfast. Sausage, eggs, bacon, and various other foods littered the table in a platter. Rubbing her growling tummy, Sakura quietly snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I see you're making breakfast in _my _apron."

She kissed the back of his neck. Sasori chuckled.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't make my girlfriend breakfast on our anniversary?"

Sakura giggled.

"I guess a dead-beat boyfriend?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I hope that was a joke."

Sakura shrugged, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"I don't know. Depends on how much of a man you are."

Sasori smirked, turning around and kissing her on the lips.

"I think I was more of a man after last night."

Sakura blushed. Patting his chest, she stepped back, a shy smile on her face.

"Whatever, _Casanova._"

"Well…If you're gonna be like that, then I guess the present sitting on the couch isn't yours."

Sakura's eyes widened.

'_Present? PRESENT!'_

'_**OH HELL YES. GIRL YOU BETTER GET YOUR SWEET ASS OVER THERE AND OPEN IT!'**_

Sakura rushed over to the living room. A box with quarter size holes cut into it sat neatly on the couch, a giant heart shaped pillow next to it. Sakura picked up the tiny velvet box, her eyes wide.

"Are you going to ask me what I think you're-"

"Just open the box, Sakura."

Sasori smiled, watching her reaction. First she undid the velvet box, a confused look on her face. Then she turned to the box, bouncing on her feet, hands untying the bow and tossing off the lid. Her eyes lit up, a large smile plastered on her face as she understood the meaning. Hugging Sasori, she kissed him and whispered thank you's in his ear.

"A puppy! Thank you!"

Looking back into the box, Sakura picked up the cutest Bulldog puppy she had ever seen. It whimpered and licked her hand, gnawing at her pointer finger.

"Sasori, he is adorable."

She squinted at the name on the heart-shaped dog tag.

_Valentine_

Sakura's heart melted. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You really love me that much…"

She whispered. Sasori enveloped her into a hug, careful not to squish the puppy in between them.

"I love you more than anything. This is the second step in our relationship. I trust you more than anyone, so I trust you enough to take care of your new pet."

Sakura smiled.

"That's sweet, but wait…what's the third?"

Sasori caressed her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sakura kissed him.

"Of course."

* * *

**Sorry if this was a little late. I usually update in the mornings, but I didn't have time. I had a lot on my mind today. I had to get an ultrasound heart echo done at the Children's Hospital in Hershey for my heart, then I had to go to my Rides Operator training at HersheyPark, AND on top of that, it is my dad's birthday, so I spent the afternoon with him. :) A busy day, but I got through it fine. Enough of my personal problems, I managed to type this in less than an hour, and it came out good I guess. **


	6. Chapter 6

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter VI: Concerts**

* * *

He didn't know why he agreed to it. The screaming girls _AND _boys was just too much for him. He understood and respected his girlfriend's bands she enjoyed, but _this _concert? _This _band? He wanted to die. Their name is LM.C from what Sakura told him. It stands for Lovely-Mocochang. He expected dark music and goth looking Asian men, but he was wrong. What he got was hyper pop/punk music and a nineteen year old looking blonde kid in bright colors bouncing around stage, singing his heart out. He did admit the kid was good, then Sakura told him his age.

"He's _what?_"

His face shown shock. Sakura giggled.

"I said he's 34. Yes he doesn't look it, but most bands in Japan don't look their age. Sasori it's nothing bad."

Sasori sighed. To his disappointment, Sakura had Meet and Greet tickets. She was trying to hide her excitement, but the tears she kept wiping away said it all.

"I can't believe I'm m-meeting my idols…"

She whispered as they were taken backstage. Sasori rolled his eyes. He met a lot of band members but never _cried _over them.

'_I guess it's just a girl thing.'_

So here they stood, waiting for the band members to show up. Sakura kept bouncing on her feet, too excited to say anything. Loud talking was heard, which caught both their attentions. Two men came around the corner, the lead singer and the guitarist. Sakura started to hyperventilate, tears returning to her eyes. The two men noticed them and waved. Maya bound up to Sakura, hugging her.

"Konnichiwaaa~! My name is Maya! You're very pretty."

He grinned at her, showing his dimples. Sakura's eyes widened. Her hands shook as she hugged her idol back.

"A-Arigato, Maya-san."

Meanwhile, Sasori was having an intense stare down with Aiji. He mentally fidgeted under his gaze.

'_This kid has one intense look…Heh.'_

Sasori looked over to his girlfriend, his eyes set in a glare at the scene before him. Maya was hugging Sakura a little too much for Sasori's comfort.

"Don't worry. Maya flirts with everybody."

Sasori looked at Aiji. His gaze dropped after five seconds.

Within the next five minutes, the singer and guitarist had to say their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you, Maya-san, Aiji-senpai."

Maya and Aiji smiled at Sakura. Maya gave her another hug, as did Aiji, and both shook Sasori's hand. Waving, they disappeared out of sight. Sakura grinned as she wiped away happy tears.

"He was flirting with you."

Sasori sighed. Sakura giggled.

"Oh don't be jealous. Maya has a kind heart."

Sasori shook his head, chuckling.

"And that guy..Aiji, has one intense stare."

It was Sakura's turn to grin at him.

"So you noticed? Yeah, but Aiji is good natured, except for when Maya bugs him."

Sasori rose a brow.

"How do you know?"

"Youtube!"

Sakura smiled. Sasori scoffed.

"Heh, ok."

Sakura grinned as a thought popped in her head.

"Back to flirting.."

"Oh god…"

"There's another concert coming up…"

"Should I be afraid?"

"Well….this guy likes to kiss-"

Sasori glared at the wall in front of him.

"What's his name?"

Sakura kept the grin on her face.

"Miyavi."

"Oh hello no."

* * *

**I don't own LM.C or Maya or Aiji...and sadly not Miyavi :c If you know who LM.C is, Maya does like to make physical contact when he meets fans, and Aiji does have an intense stare(that's why we love him ^-^) And then there's Miyavi...He doesn't do this to fans, but he does love to kiss other band mates. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter VII: First Word**

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened, as did Sasori's. Her lip quivered as a large smile appeared on her face.

"A-Akira, what did you say?"

Sakura asked their one year old son. The child clapped his hands, a few teeth shown in an open smile.

"Mmmomma!"

Sakura grinned.

"His first word! He said momma!"

"Mmmommy..!"

The child continued to say. Sasori smiled as he played with his son.

"Akira, say dad. Dad, daddy."

"_Big Poppa."_

"Sakura, I don't think he needs your input."

He deadpanned.

Sakura started laughing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry. Would you rather me say _Big Red_?"

Sasori sent her a glare, but Sakura shook it off.

"Oh calm down. It's just a nickname. I think Akira could tell his father's name from a _nickname._"

Sasori smirked.

"Or he could call you Brat, _little girl_-"

"Sasori say that again, and you're sleeping on the floor for the next week."

"Your threats don't faze me, and they're always the same ones. Sleep on the floor, the couch,-"

"Do you want me to send you Deidara's?"

She rose a brow. Sasori shut up. Sighing, he looked back down at their son. His eyes wandered around the room before landing on him.

"Dddd-"

Sasori grinned.

"Come Akira, you can do it. Say dad. Daddy."

Akira's mouth turned into an open grin.

"Daaa-"

He stopped, a confused look on his face.

"Momma!"

Sasori's lip twitched.

"No. Dad. Daddy."

"_Big-"_

Sakura turned, stifling her laughter as Sasori sent her another glare.

"Come on Sakura, I didn't interrupt you."

She put her hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Looking back again, Akira was still trying.

"Come on, you can do it."

Sasori encouraged. This was it. Akira was going to say it. Sasori could _feel _it!

"Big Poppa!"

The child giggled while Sakura ran out of the room, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! I can't even…I'm going to piss my pants!"

Sakura was doubled over on the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Sasori sighed. Walking out, he sent an irritated look towards her.

"I'm sending you to Konan's for the night."

Sakura was still laughing.

"I don't care..! I, oh my god, I need a minute."

She picked herself up off the floor and walked out the door, her laughter echoing. Sasori walked back into Akira's room. Eyeing the grinning child, Sasori muttered out.

"-sigh- Daddy?"

Sasori watched him for a minute. Then two…Right when he was going to walk out, Akira spoke.

"Da-ddy! Daddy!"

Letting a smile cross his face, Sasori picked up his son and hugged him.

"That's my boy."

Then his thoughts went to Sakura.

"She's still going to Konan's."

He whispered to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

**I really need to stop listening to Notorious B.I.G. while typing these chapters. Especially the song _Big Poppa. _I think up the weirdest shit to write. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter VIII: Forbidden**

* * *

She couldn't deny it anymore. Her feelings. The emptiness when he wasn't around. She couldn't believe he was still alive. After seeing him 'die', it had a changing effect on her.

"You're something else, brat."

Sakura let a small smile show.

"I've been called worse, trust me."

He eyed her. Being human again…after so long…it had a sort of healing effect on him. He felt…_almost cleansed._

He scoffed at the thought.

'_Cleansed? What shit, I'm not God, more like the Devil.'_

Sakura glanced around the room. The hideout was actually cozy…his room smelling like sandalwood and fresh rain. It was…nice, felt like home.

"You know what goes on between us is forbidden?"

He questioned her with a smirk. Sakura returned one of her own.

"Are we talking age difference or the fact that I'm involved with an S-Class Criminal?"

Sasori's smirk never left his face as he strolled over to her.

"Well I am technically 35 and you're 16. What were committing is taboo."

Caressing her cheek, he looked into her eyes.

"Of all the people, you, a simple _little girl _who killed me once…-"

"Almost twice when you count appearing in my room unannounced."

She interrupted him, a triumphant smirk on her face. Sasori chuckled,

"As I said. But Sakura, you know we can't keep doing this. Leader is already suspicious as it is."

Sakura shrugged, leaning into his touch.

"Then let's run away. Away from all of this."

He rose his brows, surprised.

"You would leave your village, your friends…for me? Us?"

She nodded.

"Even though I tried to kill you-"

"Yes!"

She cut him off again, her eyes staring into his.

"That's a big promise. Where would we go? I'm said to be dead…but appearances are still critical."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"A simple henge should work. At least until we get to our destination."

"What village is small enough where _neither _of us are recognized by image or name?"

Sakura bit her thumb, deep in thought. Her eyes lit up.

"I got it! Getsugakure in the Land of the Moon. A few years back, Team 7 had a mission their to protect the king and his son. It's on an island. The ninja there are very skilled in wielding sabers."

Sasori thought on it.

"Is that really safe? They're a ninja village after all."

Sakura nodded.

"Yes. The ninja of that village are rare to none in the Chunin Exams, and they don't communicate with any major nation unless they need more protection."

Sasori sighed.

"Ok, I guess that sounds alright."

Sakura hugged him.

"But how are we going to leave?"

Sakura said to herself.

"Now that I really think about it, we're going to be moving to another hideout in the Hidden Rain Village in a few days. We can make our move then. Each of us are leaving in pairs of two. Me being alive, -sigh- means I _have _to carry a _brat _like you."

He remarked sarcastically. Sakura chuckled.

"Oh really? _I'm _the brat? Who's the person who hates to wait, but spends their good ole' sweet ass time _making _puppets?"

She had a cocky grin on her face. Sasori had to admit she had him there…

"Hypocrite."

She snorted. Sasori chuckled, ignoring her comment.

"What happens if we're considered 'missing' and they come looking for us?"

Sasori already thought that over.

"Fake our deaths. I know, it sounds impossible, but I'm not the infamous Sasori of the Red Sand for nothing. I can do it. All I need is two people."

"Then what?"

Sakura asked. Sasori sent another smirk her way.

"That, is a secret."

Sakura smiled at this. Of course. But she knew deep down he could do it, _they_ could do it. It was just a matter of the right time and when to do it. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to start over though? Anew?"

She asked, curious.

"Are you ready to start a life with me? I'm a scary guy, Sakura."

He smiled wryly, not looking in her direction. Sakura walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't even question that. Of course I'm willing to _try._"

He turned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pecking her on the cheek, he said,

"You're a brat."

She gave him a cheeky smile.

"I know, but that's what you like about me."

He couldn't argue with her on that.

* * *

**When I was typing this, I was thinking about making this one shot, this chapter, a ****story. Sasori and Sakura's life together in the Land of the Moon...Sounds good I think ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**SasoSaku 30 Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter IX: Bonds**

* * *

They say the bond between male and female, whether it be mates or long time friends, is very strong. Their bond was sacred, unbreakable. She was the heiress of her family's fortune, and he, a common village boy. Her father forbid their relationship, but her mother was more on the understanding side. Or so she thought.

"Sakura-chan, you know your father only wants what's best for you."

Her mother said calmly. Sakura crossed her arms. She was dressed in a simple black yukata, a pink obi belt around her waist. Her long pink hair was in various buns atop her head, bangs framing across her forehead.

"I don't care! Mother, you said you understood my feelings. Why go against that now? Does father really scare you that much?"

Her mother went quiet. Sakura glared at the table in front of her. Her father wanted her to marry into the Uchiha branch. The youngest son, Sasuke, was now of age and need a heir. She was only 15. There was no way in hell she was marrying him. He was a complete stuck up! On a few occasions, her father invited them over to the kingdom for a meal. He didn't say a word, but his older brother, Itachi, was very respectful. She got along better with him. That irked her father, forcing her into a marriage contract.

"Sakura, hime, I'm sorry, but what your father says goes. I have no power over him."

Sakura stood, fists clenched.

"Every male here is a sexist idiot! Sasori is more of a man-"

"Sakura Haruno, you will not speak his name in the presence of this kingdom!-"

"Mother, shut up. I. Don't. Care."

Her mother glared at her.

"Ever since I let you have permission to roam as you like, you get involved with that boy, that mere _peasant-"_

A slap resounded across the quiet garden. Her mother held her stinging cheek, eyes wide.

"Y-You slapped me…"

Sakura ground her teeth together, eyes burning with unshed angry tears.

"A peasant? _Peasant? _How dare you call him that. You don't realize what he's been through mother! How much pain he had to endure over the years! I. Hate. You."

Sakura stormed out of the garden. Running through the maze of bushes, she found her secret spot behind the roses. Various types of food, clothing and other things were littered in a basket. Crouching down, she grabbed the basket and crawled underneath the thorned bush. Coming out on the other side of the palace, her clothes were smudged with dirt, a deep cut on her cheek. Ignoring the pain, she ran down the hill and into the village streets. People who noticed her bowed in respect. Sakura waved, flashing them a bright smile. Two children sat on the ground, pouting. Sakura stopped and crouched down to their level.

"And how are you two?"

They grinned.

"Miss Sakura!"

She dug in her basket and pulled out two apples, bread, and some cooked meat. She handed it to them before going on her way. The farther she walked, less people were out and she found herself in the outskirts of town. Stopping at the last house, she knocked on the door. The door opened moments later, revealing her shocked best friend.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

She ignored his question, instead walking into the house. Setting the basket down, she touched her cheek, blood appearing on her hand.

"Eesh, that really hurt."

"What happened?"

She shrugged.

"Fighting with family…-sigh- once again."

"Over me?"

She went quiet.

"Sakura, you need to stop defending me. I can take care of myself."

She stared at him.

"But-"

He hushed her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm fine. If your father says you can't see me, then-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Tears formed in her eyes. Sasori sighed before hugging her.

"I know this friendship means everything to you-"

"It does! I refuse to be confined to my father's foolish beliefs!-"

"Stop."

She shut her mouth. Sasori stared at the wall, lost in his thoughts.

"He's going to send out the guards again."

"That gives us little time."

He stared at her.

"You didn't.."

He trailed off. Sakura let a nervous grin spread across her face.

"Why do you think I brought the basket? Not just food, but clothing and money. I've been planning this for a few months.."

She buried her head into his chest. Sasori sighed again. She could be so hard-headed, but…that's what he fell for. What he loved about her.

"For how long?"

Sakura pondered on it.

"I took enough money to last us a few months."

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Sakura gathered up the basket while Sasori grabbed some of his stuff. Plopping the hood over his and Sakura's head, their cloaked figures sneaked out behind the house.

"Find her and him! I want him on the gallows for corrupting my daughter, that _peasant_!"

Sakura flinched as her father's voice boomed across the village. They had to leave now. Grabbing Sasori's hand, they started to sprint into the fields. Sakura mentally chuckled. Here they were, two friends, running away to freedom. Deep down though, she knew it was for the better. Their bond was stronger than anything, and nobody, not even her father, was going to break it.

* * *

**I know it's not what I usually write, but my friend suggested a chapter with drama and slight angst. I thought up this. Please enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter X: Cookie Jar**

* * *

Sakura stood in the kitchen, hands on her hips and lips in a frown. Shards of glass from the broken jar littered the floor, little crumbs peaking out in the wreckage.

"Akira…"

Sakura sighed. Their son, now five was becoming adventurous, common for his age. He was growing up so fast. She on the other hand, was expecting, again. This time with twins. Sasori was shocked at first, then overjoyed at the fact of becoming a father again. She was only four months, but her mood swings had already begun. She tried to keep her temper down, the last thing she wanted was to lash out at her own child.

"Sakura-woah."

Sasori stopped mid-step into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

Sakura's frown deepened.

"Akira got into the cookie jar, again. I told him no sweets before dinner."

Sasori bent down and started to clean up the mess. A small grin formed on his face.

"He gets his mischievous side from me."

Sakura sent a glare his way.

"Did you let him in the cookie jar?"

Sasori didn't look at her.

"Maybe I did…Or maybe I didn't..-"

"_Sasori.."_

Sakura ground out. He ignored it, finished with cleaning up the mess.

"Sakura, don't fret. Ok, I said he could have a cookie. I didn't realize he broke the jar and took _all _of them."

Sakura couldn't let the small smile that formed on her face down.

"And I can't find the little rascal…"

Sasori chuckled.

"His favorite place to hide was always in your underwear drawer."

Sakura's face heated up. Sasori held up his hands in defeat.

"It's deep enough to fit a child-"

"That's not the point. Sasori, do you realize how hard it is to explain to a young toddler what lingerie is? _Lacy, sexy lingerie? _Or the fact he found a _whip and a cattle prod _in that drawer!"

Sasori started laughing.

"Oh _that _drawer! Sorry, I took some of Pein's stuff from Konan's house and brought it here."

"_**WHY?"**_

Her face was almost purple. Sasori's lip twitched.

"Apparently Pein was trying to get Konan into some freaky bondage shit, but it went too far."

Sakura held up her hand.

"Never mind, I really don't want to know. Or imagine my best friend like _that._"

"Why, want to use it?"

His laughter never ceased as her face burned brighter.

"Sh-Shut up!"

She stormed out the room. It went from the cookie jar being broken to her best friend's boyfriend's bondage fetish. He was the one who brought up the underwear drawer, but she asked about the bondage.

'_That conversation ended quickly.'_

"Now…where is Akira."

"Daddddy! Why is there a rope in here?"

He smirked.

"Panty drawer."

* * *

**Their kid is going to be corrupted xD Sorry for not updating yesterday. I took my nephew to HersheyPark and didn't get home until around 11. :/ So for making up the lost day, here is chapter ten, and eleven is also uploaded. I start school tomorrow, so updates won't be until the late afternoon. **


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter XI: Detention Part I**

* * *

Sakura swung her Converse clad feet back and forth. Here she was, in detention, waiting for her _**extremely late **_sensei to arrive. Her head bobbed back and forth to her music, mind pondering on the earlier events that took place.

It was any other day at Konoha High for her. Get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat an apple, go to school, get bitched at by Ino and every other teacher, then go home. But _nooo…_Ino just had to open her mouth.

"_I don't understand! How do you live with yourself everyday? Black isn't a pretty color unless you're attending a funeral, Forehead."_

_Sakura deadpanned at her comment._

"_I'm sorry, I was trying not to contract vocal stupidity. Can you repeat your question, __**Pig**__?"_

_Ino's face burned with fury, her cheeks puffed and red. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_Sakura played with her black nails._

"_You heard me, or are you hearing impaired also? Cuz if you're, then I might as well live with headphones implanted into my ears."_

_Ino gaped at her, clearly embarrassed. _

"_Sakura-"_

"_You know Ino…Throwing away our friendship so you could whore yourself up the popularity chain isn't pretty. One, it ruins that person, two, they lose a lot of people they're suppose to __**care **__about, and three, they lose all respect for themselves. So if you want to talk shit on me and then pretend to be my friend like in elementary, then you're just a two-faced troll. Excuse me."_

_Sakura finished, walking around her and sitting at her desk. Ino stood frozen, cheeks burning and eyes watering. A couple people glared at her, while others starting laughing. _

"_Miss Haruno!"_

_Sakura glanced at her teacher, cheek in palm, a bored expression on her face. _

"_Yes?"_

_The teacher glared at her. _

"_How dare you disrespect another student! I'm ashamed of you!"_

_Sakura yawned. _

"_Yeah, and that receding hairline isn't doing you any justice, so…"_

_She trailed off. His cheeks heat up, anger rising. _

"_One week of detention."_

_He slammed a pink paper on her desk. _

"_Be in room 2B at 3:00!"_

_He sneered before walking off. Sakura looked at the paper. Crumbling it up, she threw it, hitting the teacher on his head. Sakura chuckled._

"_Score."_

"_Two weeks detention."_

_He began writing on another paper._

"_Don't care."_

_Sakura answered. _

"_Are we aiming for three?"_

_She glared at him. _

"_Does it really look like I give a fuck?"_

"_Three it is!"_

_Sakura inwardly died. Her lip kept trembling, it was hard for her not to laugh. _

'**This went better than I expected. Good aim girl!'**

_Sakura smirked. _

'_Heh, thanks. I wonder who will be the detention teacher this time…Last time it was Orochiscary-sensei.'_

_Sakura shivered at the thought of having the snake eyed man again. Although the nickname did make sense. _

'**Yeesh, don't even bring him up.'**

So here she sat. This would be her punishment for three weeks. But hey, she spoke her mind. She held it in for too long. All the years of Ino talking down on her, it ended today. Or so she hoped. Her attention was interrupted when a key turning was heard. In walked the last person she wanted to see.

'_You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!'_

In walked Sasori Akasuna, her Communications Art teacher. This wasn't going to be a good three weeks. Everyday they went at each other's throats, and now here he was.

"Oh hey, _Ginger Snap_."

Sasori froze. He sighed, looking up.

"Great. I get to waste away my life watching the _Bubblegum Brat_..."

Sakura grinned.

"You're in for a hell of three weeks, Snapper."

* * *

**Hmm, a sassy, potty mouth, idgaf Sakura Haruno? I think so! xD This is part one of a two part chapter. ^-^ Look out for chapter eleven part two tomorrow! I start school tomorrow(as I said in chapter 10), so updates won't be until late afternoon.**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**SasoSaku 30 Day Challenge: One Shots**

**Chapter XI: Detention Part II**

* * *

It was the last day of the three week detention, and Sakura was thankful to be the least. The first week was hell, and dealing with a pissed off Sasori, wasn't her cup of tea. At least in her opinion. But over the course of two weeks…she learned some interesting things about her sensei. Wearing short skirts was in her favor. Everytime she bent down to get something, she would catch him peeking. When she would need help on her homework, he would lean down close enough for her to smell his cologne. And lastly, she figured the simplest of assumptions.

Sasori Akasuna had the hots for her. His own _student. _It was the fact he was trying to ignore the sexual tension and obvious attraction, that was classical.

'_He is in so much denial it's hilarious.'_

"You have five minutes left here brat."

Sakura smirked. Cocking her head to the side, she slid up onto his desk and crossed her leg over the other, her black pleated skirt hiking higher up her thighs. Noticing Sasori clench his fist tighter around his pen, she giggled.

"Why so tense sensei? Does this _brat really _get to you? Am I that bad?"

She questioned, a cute pout on her lips. Sasori sighed.

"If you count wearing a skirt everyday for the past two weeks and trying to _flaunt _your thighs in my face, then yes. You're that bad, _B.B._"

Sakura chuckled.

"I'm short and petite, but I have a nice body structure. Wouldn't you agree, _Snapper-Sensei_?"

Sakura almost smirked at his reaction. Glancing at the clock, she hopped off his desk, her sneakers hitting the floor. Passing in her papers, she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I know you like me, sensei. Keep lying to yourself, and you won't get what you _want._"

Pecking him on the cheek, she grabbed her bag, only to be slammed against the wall, his lips crushed against hers. Footsteps stopped in front of the door, a knock resounding. Sasori broke the kiss, still trapping Sakura between him and the wall.

"If there wasn't a person outside that door, I would throw you across my desk and make you _mine._"

He growled in her ear. Sakura nipped his lip in response.

"I guess I should be getting more detention then, huh?"

She said against his lips.

Another knock.

Sasori smirked.

"Or you can come to my house."

"Mines closer. My mom doesn't get home till eleven."

She grinded into him.

"See you then."

Sakura kissed him before grabbing her bag. Straightening her clothes, she looked back at him and grinned.

"Don't be late."

Opening the door, she came face to face with Tsunade the principle. Smiling, she passed her, glancing back at Sasori and winking.

'_Come and get it.'_

Sakura mouthed, motioning her finger. She knew she riled him up, but almost getting _caught_? She relished in the thought. Afterall, she was his little _bubblegum brat._

* * *

**Ooo, unresolved sexual tension ohohohohoho w. Well, anyway, sorry for the wait everyone. The first week of school was very busy for me. I didn't get home until 9 every night, and I just wanted to sleep. I was able to type this up today. I know I'm a few chapters behind :( I hope this made up for the wait. **


End file.
